Antes de la Card Captors
by Noriko-Sakura
Summary: una chica tan dulce y despistada como es Sakura Kinomoto ¿de quién habrá sacado sus genes?  en esta one-shot sabrás como se concieron sus padres y porque sakura es una chica tan despistada...


Hola lectores de fanfics.

Esta es mi primera historia (que subo a la pagina) no soy muy nueva leyendo fics de aqui, pero si presentando historias, esta es una one-shot algo corta espero les guste.

respecto a al historia, los siguientes "símbolos" las ocupo usualmente en mis historias escritas en word, si las ven, ahi les indico que son ^^U

[]: Acotaciones del narrador.

**Negritas**: onomatopeyas

Guión bajo _: son cortes en las oraciones (como los tartamudeos)

Paréntesis (): pensamientos del narrador y/o personaje de la historia.

aqui va la historia n.n

* * *

><p><span>Antes de la card captor<span>

-¡Nadeshiko por favor ten cuidado!- grita desesperada Sonomi aterrada por su amiga que se mecía por entre los árboles -¡te puedes caer, baja de inmediato!

-¡No te preocupes Sonomi estaré bien!… solo un_poco_ma_as- Nadeshiko estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar el nido del pajarito que sostenía en su mano. Tanto fue que se estiró, tanto fue el viento que viajaba por el lugar que Nadeshiko no soportó más y se estremeció rompiendo la rama en donde se encontraba apoyada cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

-¡AAAAAA!

-¡NADESHIKO!

**PoOF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Titititi Titititi<strong> (sonó el despertador)

-¡Hay no! Nadeshiko son las 6:30 AM. Estas muy atrasada- me regañe a mí misma.

Para mí era ya muy común levantarme temprano, casi a las 7:00 de la mañana. Asistía a la preparatoria; era mi último año y egresaría a la universidad.

Tuve la suerte de quedar en el mismo curso que mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, Sonomi, una chica muy seria y que se preocupaba mucho por mí y nunca he entendido el por qué.

Esta mañana fue un poco distinto, debía de levantarme a más tardar a la 6:30 AM. Me aliste lo más rápido que pude ¡debía estar en la universidad en 15 minutos más! No espere más y corrí apresuradamente para no llegar tarde. Doblé por una esquina que da al frente de una plaza muy cómoda y pacífica, en lo que veo un pequeño cachorro acostado acurrucadamente cerca de un matorral. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo lo habría recogido y me lo habría llevado.

Seguí corriendo mientras miraba al cachorro y no me logro percatar de que un sujeto venía enfrente de mí; chocamos muy bruscamente y ambos caímos al suelo en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Hay! - reaccione al instante.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- El sujeto se incorpora rápidamente y me ofreció una mano muy caballerosamente- perdón estaba leyendo, no me fije por donde iba.

Su mirada era muy dulce y pacífica, llevaba un terno castaño sobre si que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos miel que se ocultaban tras el reflejo de la luz en sus anteojos, su mirada era el mismo significado de amabilidad que de solo verlo me embobe por completo; era un hombre muy apuesto y maduro que por cierto se notaba era mayor que yo.

-A…no, no se preocupe, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba- le respondí.

-bueno entonces permítame ayudarle a levantarse bella dama.

-¡Oh! muchísimas gracias.

Repentinamente comienzo a pensar en su pelo color castaño, su piel suave, limpia y clara como la flor del cerezo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos…Él… ¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO NADESHIKO! Es mayor que yo.

Sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza para no intentar pasarme "rollos" jeje

-¿se encuentra bien?- me pregunta él con ternura.

-eh…yo, ah sí claro jeje "… solo me incomodaba algo– miré el reloj para ver mi retraso- ¡Aaah! Ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento debo retirarme

-no se preocupe bella dama, nos vemos, hasta pronto.

Lo miré por última vez y volví a correr, pero esta vez no me fijaba en el ambiente o en la hora solo retenía una oración en mi mente que no comprendí _"nos vemos, hasta pronto."_ ¿Por qué habrá dicho aquello? Lo menciono de tal forma que me hizo creer que nos volveríamos a ver pero sería difícil ¿no?

Al fin después de tanto trotar, correr y caminar llegue a la escuela; mis amigas ya se encontraban allí y Sonomi corrió a abrazarme.

-¡aaaah! ¡Estás bien! ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto! Estaba muy preocupada.

-Hay Sonomi solo me tarde 5 minutos más, no te preocupes tanto por mí

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que no me preocupe si nunca tardas tanto!

-Bueno pues…me retrasé en el camino nada más (que frase más ridícula, No quiero contarle que me tropecé con un sujeto por estar mirando un perro, sería algo estúpido)-Sonomi mejor comencemos ordenando los bancos de la sala

-Sí, tienes razón.

Una hora más tarde comienzan a llegar los demás estudiantes al salón de clases, y mis compañeras, Sonomi y yo terminábamos con nuestro trabajo.

La clase dio inicio al fin.

**Trrrr** (timbre de salida)

-ahhh que cansancio ¿no es así Nadeshiko?... ¿Nadeshiko?

-zZzZzzz-como siempre me encontraba de lo mas placida durmiendo.

-Nadeshiko!

-¡Aaaay! ¿Otra vez me dormí?

-sí…oye si ya no quieres asear el salón por las mañanas solo dímelo no tengo problema, lo haré yo.

-¿eh? No, no nada que ver Sonomi yo no me duermo por q me levante temprano es algo común en mi ha ha ha - me reí muy irónicamente – a por cierto Sonomi ¿me acompañas hasta una casa cerca de mi casa?

-… ¿y para qué?

-sucede que en la mañana vi a un pequeño cachorro callejero y era muy lindo… lo adoptare.

-ya veo el porqué te retrasaste, eres una niña muy inmadura y despistada Nadeshiko.

-ejejeje, no puedo evitarlo

-oye Nadeshiko quiero hablar contigo antes de ir hacia la plaza ¿sí?

-está bien…

-Vamos a la cancha, es mas comodo.

Ya en la cancha

- bueno entonces cuéntame todo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-hay Nadeshiko se que algo me estas ocultando

-pe…pero yo… Por qué… ¿por qué crees que te oculto algo?

-pues Nadeshiko, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, se que algo me estas ocultando

-¡Ya! me rindo, tienes razón si tengo algo que contarte. Pues sucede que…

Y así le conté la historia de mi vida; más bien la del día, y le conté lo sucedido en mi trayecto y sobre aquel sujeto apuesto y amable con quien [accidentalmente] me tropecé.

Sonomi me miraba como lo hace mi madre cuando no la obedezco y se enfadó. Decía que yo era una chica muy infantil e inmadura, muy dormilona y despreocupada; talvés sea verdad pero es muy divertido.

-Nadeshiko encuentro que eso es muy preocupante, ¡imagínate él quisiera asaltarte o tal vez raptarte!

-pero, yo vi la belleza de su interior… yo sé, sé que él es bueno y muy gentil y bondadoso.

-pero Nadeshiko no solo puedes fiarte de tus sentimientos y emociones, imagínate hubiese ocurrido un accidente, ¿¡Qué harías tú! ¿¡Que haría yo!

Me sentí realmente culpable de que se Sonomi se encontrara así, sus ojos poco a poco se empañaban y los disimulaba guiando la vista hacia otra dirección y proseguía- ya… vamos a aquella plaza Nadeshiko a buscar ese cachorro

-e_esta bien.

Y así partimos a la plaza que se ubicaba una cuadra antes de mi casa mientras pasaba por mi mente la figura de aquel sujeto que se robo mi corazón; lo peor de todo es que yo sentía que lo amaba, ya sé que lo he visto una vez nada mas pero solo eso basto para que me enamorara perdidamente de él.

-y bien Nadeshiko– me interrumpe Sonomi- ¿Dónde está el cachorrito?

-m… allí, mira allí- le señale- donde esta ese pequeño arbusto amarillo.

-¡ah! Si ya lo veo, ¡pero que lindo cachorrito!

-y no tiene dueño

-bueno pues entonces vamos por él

-bien.

(Dentro del parque).

-pssss, pssss-. Comenzamos a llamar al cachorro y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos que de color celeste claro eran. Era un hermoso cachorro, creo que siberiano, color negro con blanco.

-ven, perrito ven… No tengas miedo, no te haremos daño- decía Sonomi

-si ven- lo mire con mi rostro más tierno para que no me tuviera miedo y se puso de pie delicadamente, casi dudando de acercarse pero finalmente lo hizo. Se acerco muy sigilosamente hasta que logró oler mis dedos, luego comenzó a lamerlos y muy juguetonamente se abalanzó sobre mí con toda confianza. "Hay cuidado Takúmi"

-¡ya lo bautizaste!

-sí, me vine en el camino pensando en su nombre

-ah sí verdad…- dijo casi dudando, en un tono sarcástico

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso So…?-hago una pequeña pausa interrumpiéndome-¿qué es eso? Algo se está revolcando por allí

-Nadeshiko ¿y qué hay del cachorro?

-¡nos seguirá!-grite mientras me dirigí en dirección del pequeño revoltoso- es…un pajarito muy chiquito no se ha emplumado hace más de dos días.

-mira Nadeshiko- Sonomi ya se encontraba junto a mí- mira hacia la copa del árbol creo que se cayó de aquel nido- y me señalo con sus delgados y blancos dedos.

-tienes razón, lo dejare de vuelta a su nido.

-¿¡Qué! Cómo se te ocurre, puede ocurrir algún accidente. No, definitivamente No. Por ningún motivo permitiré que vayas allá arriba y devuelvas a esa ave.

-no me detendrás

-a que niña más testaruda eres.

-siempre has sido como mi madre Sonomi, me cuidas mucho.- Tomé al pequeño pájaro en mis manos y poco a poco comencé a escalar el árbol que tenía tantas grietas y huecos sobresalientes que me facilitaron la trepa.

-¡Nadeshiko ten cuidado!- agregaba a veces Sonomi. Había mucho viento que llego de pronto como tormenta.

-Solo_un_poco_más… ¡lo logre!- Decia victoriosa cuando logré colocar al pequeño pajarito en su nido, y el viento resoplo aún más fuerte, yo no evite moverme un poco para acomodarme y a causa de eso caí bruscamente tras haberse roto la rama en la que me encontraba.-¡Aaaaaa!

-¡Nadeshiko!

**PoOF! **

-¡hay! (¿Qué sucede? alguien me atrapó ¿será Sonomi? No, ella no podría, ¿quién será?)- pensé nerviosa. Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y note que me encontraba sobre un sujeto. No, ¡es aquel sujeto de la mañana! Que fantasía.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto.

-sí, muy bien gracias…por res_catarme

-no hay de que bella dama

-(ahhhh me siento en las nubes) y… ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-¡A! solo iba de paso y vi a dos muchachas aquí en la plaza, una miraba a una chica que se encontraba en el árbol que me pareció ver esta mañana y quise ir a saludarla, pero una ángel que caía del cielo interrumpió mi trayecto- (cada vez siento que me enamoro más de él)-disculpe… ¿Qué hacia usted allá arriba?

-Oh Em.…ejejeje yo…esto, estaba regresando a… un pequeño pajarillo a su nido

-a ya veo ¿le gustan mucho los animales?

-pues sí, me fascinan

-Nadeshiko- interrumpió Sonomi de improviso sacándome de mi sueño.

-que, que quieres…

-apresúrate debemos ir a casa

-pe…pero

-no me hagas esa carita de ternura Nadeshiko, ya se hace tarde.

-está bien Sonomi, espera…- di media vuelta para nuevamente quedar mirando a aquel sujeto apuesto que se encontraba en frente de mí- disculpe tengo que irme; mi amiga está esperando y…

-está bien- me interrumpió dulcemente- pero primero perdone mi falta de respeto; mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto

-…mi nombre como vera es Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya

-es un placer señorita Nadeshiko

-el placer es todo mío, permítame preguntarle ¿para donde se dirige?

-a pues yo vivo tres cuadras más atrás para allá voy.

- ¡oh! Vaya vive muy cerca de mí, mi casa esta a una cuadra más atrás de esta plaza disculpe…

-¿si?

-eto… yo quería saber… usted ¿sabía que yo me encontraría aquí? En la mañana al encontrarnos, usted al despedirse pues dijo "nos vemos…" entonces yo pensé que ya sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar…aquí.

-a decir verdad, yo creí que la vería más temprano, usted asiste a la escuela de Tomoeda y yo estoy estudiando para ser profesor, soy practicante en aquella escuela.

-a vaya tal vez mañana nos veamos allí

-¡Nadeshiko! tu cachorro te está esperando- vuelve a interrumpir Sonomi.

-Lo siento su amiga esta algo alterada– dijo Fujitaka pasivamente mirando a Sonomi- será mejor que me retire al parecer no le agrado mucho porque me mira con algo de rencor

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- me voltee a mirarla, definitivamente mira con furia y celos esperando con un cachorro en sus brazos- a cierto jejeje pero… puede venir con nosotras, su casa no queda más lejos que la mía.

-por favor no es necesario que me trate de "Su" o de "Ud." Y gracias por la invitación aceptare con mucho gusto– de inmediato corrí a buscar a Sonomi y advertirle de la invitación que por cierto no le agrado para nada.

Llegamos a mi casa y le pedí a Fujitaka que se quedara un rato más con la excusa de que me ayudara a estudiar algunas materias que no comprendía y Sonomi por su lado miraba de mala.

Siempre nos juntábamos en aquella plaza con Fujitaka y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más amigos mientras que a la vez lo conocía más y más.

Pero un día todo cambió.

(En mi casa)

-Nadeshiko- dijo Fujitaka e hizo una pequeña pausa y con una mirada dulce y pasiva me ve fijamente a los ojos- ahora que estamos solos, es decir, sin Sonomi quisiera hablarte acerca de algo.

-bien…e_esta bien- pensé en que tal vez es algo respecto a la escuela

-yo…- y se detuvo. Estaba muy nervioso. Poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos muy lentamente hasta un punto en que nuestras narices se cortaban solo por un centímetro.

Fuertes ganas de besarle llegaban a mis labios, punzantes aleteo de mariposas revoloteaban por entre mi vientre. ¿Qué fue lo que me impulso a aquello? ¿Qué hizo que sucediera eso? Un fuerte impulso de amor con nerviosismo y temor me llevaron a acortar aquellos centímetros que se encontraban entre él y yo. Lo bese.

Solo eso, no pude pensar en algo más; solo quería saborear sus labios tocando los míos, sentir sus besos y no dejarlo. Pronto corrió una brisa tibia ¿dentro de la casa? Un aroma dulce, era su colonia. Siento un tintineo suave, ligero, será…será que ¿él es mi verdadero amor? Campanillas sonando al vuelo de nuestra danza en la brisa suave del viento.

Es él, yo se que es él el amor de mi vida, lo que siempre soñé y espere. Y es que había yo escuchado por ahí que si sientes un tintineo suave, una brisa cálida, una bella danza significa que estas frente a quien merece tu corazón.

Pero como en todo, nada es para siempre, esto tuvo que terminar y paulatinamente fui separándome de él y toda aquella sensación, aquellas brisas, campanas y la danza, se fueron con él; todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Lo…lo siento- me disculpe. Sentí que mi rostro se acaloraba, no puede ser, lo bese sin siquiera saber si él sentía lo mismo por mí ¿tendrá novia?– no era mi intención (en realidad si) de veras lo lamento. Pero sin más, Fujitaka, con sus manos toma mi rostro y me besa, al segundo después reaccione; cierro mis ojos y seguí el juego. Tuve la misma sensación de hace un rato y aquellos sentimiento que con él habían emprendido ahora han vuelto, pero esta vez hubo más pasión.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

¿cómo estuvo?, creo que el final fue algo cursi, y hubo mucho dialogo, pero quería representar mas bien como sería que se conocieron los padres de Sakura, ya que todos/as (los que vimos el anime) sabemos que se conocieron así, pero que hubo "antes o después". Por favor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que tal mi primera historia ejeje. Espero les haya gustado. Besos.


End file.
